


Я не боюсь

by MariTotoshka



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: МодернАУ.Принимая на работу во "Флагман" нового стажера, Эдвард Пеллью и представить не мог, чем это закончится.





	

Темнота за окнами, расцвеченная огнями фонарей, свидетельствовала о том, что вечер уже уступил место ночи и все нормальные люди давно вернулись домой или пошли развлекаться, но уж точно не сидят на работе, закопавшись в бумаги.

Нормальные люди. Что ж, Эдвард давно не считал себя таковым.

Дома его никто не ждал, а работы во «Флагмане» всегда было полно, так что он часто засиживался допоздна. В конце концов, не так уж просто быть руководителем собственной фирмы, надо всегда держать руку на пульсе. В глубине души Эдвард прекрасно понимал, что ничего бы не изменилось, если бы он стал уходить вовремя, не настолько срочными были его дела. Но какая разница, где коротать вечер — здесь или в пустой квартире? Здесь у него хотя бы была компания.

Сидя на диване со стаканом бренди в руках, Эдвард сквозь стеклянные стены своего кабинета любовался единственным оставшимся в офисе сотрудником. 

Горацио Хорнблауэр, недавно принятый на работу стажер, тоже часто оставался здесь до самой ночи. Либо ему, как и Эдварду, нечем было заняться по вечерам — хотя, ради всего святого, ему же всего двадцать три года! — либо он надеялся, что такое рвение оценят по достоинству и его возьмут в штат. 

Так или иначе, но вот уже который вечер подряд Эдвард имел удовольствие наблюдать за ним в тишине опустевшего офиса. Горацио, к счастью, не подозревал о столь пристальном внимании к собственной персоне — стены кабинета были прозрачными лишь с одной стороны. Сотрудникам вовсе не обязательно было видеть своего босса, зато Эдвард в любой момент мог окинуть взглядом весь офис. Это должно было повышать дисциплину, и все такое. По крайней мере, Эдвард на это надеялся.

Впрочем, сейчас он наблюдал за Горацио вовсе не затем, чтобы убедиться, что тот работает. Просто это было приятно.

На Горацио вообще было приятно смотреть. Высокий, стройный, немного нескладный, с большими выразительными глазами и чуть припухшими, словно зацелованными губами, он был красив какой-то совершенно особенной красотой. Его не портил ни длинный нос, ни маленький шрам на щеке. Сейчас он сидел, опираясь локтями на стол, вглядывался в монитор и грыз карандаш, кажется, даже не замечая этого. Если подойти к нему, окликнуть, Горацио немедленно соскочит с места, наверняка уронит карандаш — он все время что-то роняет, — будет смотреть своими огромными оленьими глазами, не понимая, куда девать руки и ноги. Эдвард достаточно долго наблюдал за ним, чтобы знать это наверняка.

Мысль о том, что такое пристальное внимание несколько не укладывается в рамки обычных рабочих отношений, он старательно отгонял. Начальнику ведь положено знать своих подчиненных, верно? Эдвард всегда гордился тем, что во «Флагмане» не было ничего такого, о чем он не был бы в курсе. В этой компании была вся его жизнь, и он знал, у кого из сотрудников недавно была ссора с возлюбленным, у кого заболела собака, а кто подумывает увольняться. И если на Горацио он смотрел намного, намного чаще, чем на всех остальных, — то лишь потому, что Горацио еще новичок и его только предстояло узнать. Было бы просто смешно начать засматриваться на мальчишку младше его самого почти на двадцать лет, убеждал он себя. 

— Мистер Пеллью, сэр, — окликнул его Горацио, заглядывая в кабинет. Вот черт! Погрузившись в размышления, Эдвард не заметил, ни как тот покинул рабочее место, ни как постучал в его дверь. — Простите, сэр, я просто собирался уходить, хотел проверить, здесь ли вы, а то сигнализация, сами знаете...

— Все в порядке, Горацио, — успокоил его Эдвард и, повинуясь неясному порыву, предложил: — Выпьете со мной?

Неуверенно улыбнувшись, Горацио поставил свой рюкзак на пол, прошел и сел на диван рядом с Эдвардом. Впрочем, рядом — это громко сказано, на самом деле между ними было не меньше метра, да и Горацио устроился на самом краешке, словно готовый в любую секунду сорваться с места и убежать. В кабинете горела лишь лампа над столом, и диван, стоявший в стороне, был погружен в полумрак, но Эдвард видел, как сверкают глаза Горацио, и мог поклясться, что тот смертельно напуган.

Поморщившись — дожил, теперь его уже собственные сотрудники боятся, — Эдвард взял один из бокалов, стоявших на стеклянном столике перед ним, и наполнил его бренди.

— Держите, — передавая его, Эдвард умудрился даже не коснуться пальцев Горацио. Это было бы слишком пошло.

— Спасибо, — Горацио улыбнулся одними губами.

Они молча отсалютовали друг другу бокалами и выпили. Эдвард так и не смог придумать достойный тост.

— Как вам работается во «Флагмане»? — спросил он, пока Горацио не надумал сбежать.

Тот неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Интересно. Сложно. Мне нравится.

Если Горацио надеялся, что этого ответа будет достаточно, он ошибался. Эдвард смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения, и то ли под действием этого ободряющего взгляда, то ли под влиянием бренди, на пустой желудок немедленно ударившего в голову, Горацио постепенно расслабился и начал говорить. Что все очень непривычно и совсем не так, как он ожидал, что во время учебы было иначе... 

Эдвард слушал, кивал и с удовольствием отмечал, как Горацио, наконец, свободно расположился на диване, как он жестикулирует, как неосознанно наматывает на палец кудрявый локон... От этого зрелища тянуло в паху. Эдвард цеплялся за рассказ Горацио, как за спасительную соломинку, спрашивал, направлял его своими вопросами и старался не отвлекаться ни на секунду, чтобы не дать воли желанию, сжигавшему его изнутри. Казалось, стоит Горацио замолчать, и Эдвард не сможет себя больше сдерживать. Впрочем, не то чтобы это повредило его репутации. Мысль об этом заставила Эдварда хмыкнуть.

— Не боитесь оставаться со мной наедине? — неожиданно спросил он. — Вас ведь наверняка просветили насчет меня.

Свою ориентацию Эдвард никогда не скрывал, и сотрудники компании часто злословили на этот счет — конечно, когда были уверены, что Эдвард не услышит. Но он все равно знал. И о том, что по одной из версий все мужчины, работавшие во «Флагмане», побывали в его постели — тоже. Вранье, кстати. Прежде он никогда со своими подчиненными не спал. Впрочем, почему он подумал «прежде»?

Вопрос застиг Горацио врасплох. Он смотрел на Эдварда с недоумением, слегка приоткрыв рот, и это было невыносимо.

— Не понимаю о чем вы, сэр... — начал было говорить он, но Эдвард не дал ему закончить.

Запустив пальцы в отросшие кудри на затылке, он притянул Горацио к себе и прижался губами к его губам. Эдвард ожидал чего угодно: что его оттолкнут, что Горацио застынет в ужасе, но совсем не того, что он со стоном подастся навстречу и с силой вцепится в его плечо. Горацио целовался неумело, неловко, но с таким жаром, что кровавая пелена заволокла глаза Эдварда. Он хотел Горацио, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, на этом диване.

Кажется, он даже начал расстегивать его рубашку, но вовремя остановился. Несмотря на то что Горацио охотно отвечал на поцелуй, не приходилось сомневаться, что на большее он не готов. Его неопытность была слишком очевидна. Эдвард был уверен, что, если бы он продолжил, Горацио не смог бы сопротивляться его напору. Сбитый с толку, ошеломленный, опьяненный выпитым бренди, он бы отдался Эдварду — и жалел об этом до конца жизни.

Вот почему Эдвард сделал над собой невероятное усилие и отпустил Горацио, которого уже практически подмял под себя. Застегнул две верхних пуговицы на его рубашке и прочистил горло.

— Я вот об этом, мистер Хорнблауэр.

Смотреть на Горацио было мучительно — он тяжело дышал, глаза его потемнели, волосы растрепались. Невыносимо прекрасное зрелище. Но, когда Горацио дотронулся до своих губ кончиками пальцев, все еще пытаясь осознать произошедшее, Эдвард отвернулся. Такого искушения не выдержал бы даже святой.

— Простите, это было недопустимо, — Эдвард налил себе еще бренди и выпил залпом. Легче не стало.

— Вам не за что извиняться, — тихо ответил Горацио.

— Вы, наверное, умираете с голоду. Я вот умираю, — преувеличенно бодро сказал Эдвард, делая вид, что не услышал, и вставая. — Может, закажем какой-нибудь еды? — а черт, плохая идея, нельзя, нельзя дольше оставаться с ним наедине. — Или сходим в ресторан, тут недалеко есть вполне приличный...

Эдвард еще не успел договорить, но уже понял, что это тоже было ошибкой. Ну откуда у Горацио, вчерашнего студента, деньги на ресторан?

Тот вполне предсказуемо покачал головой.

— Спасибо, сэр, — улыбка его была жалкой. — Мне, наверное, лучше уйти...

Он соскользнул с дивана, подхватил стоявший на полу рюкзак и исчез. Сбежал, наконец-то сбежал.

Эдвард устало опустился обратно и уронил голову на ладони. Какой же он дурак! Старый никчемный дурак. Перед глазами все еще стояло лицо Горацио — бледное, изумленное, с чуть приоткрытыми губами...

Да пропади оно все пропадом! Еще одна порция бренди обожгла горло, но будоражащая воображение картинка никуда не делась, только стала отчетливее. Надо же было докатиться до такого. Наброситься с поцелуями на стажера. На такого невероятно привлекательного и соблазнительного стажера. 

Если бы Горацио больше никогда не переступил порог «Флагмана», Эдвард бы не удивился.

Но на следующий день, как обычно, Горацио пришел в начале рабочего дня и просидел до позднего вечера.

Он никому не рассказал о случившемся, и Эдвард мог бы подумать, что ему все приснилось, если бы время от времени Горацио не замирал, глубоко задумавшись, касаясь при этом кончиками пальцев своих губ. 

Эдвард, конечно, не избегал Горацио. Просто так совпало, что ему пришлось уйти раньше на следующий день, и на следующий — тоже. А потом и вовсе уехать из «Флагмана» в середине дня по делам. Чистая случайность. Лишь спустя неделю Эдвард позволил себе вновь остаться в офисе после окончания рабочего дня. Он надеялся, что Горацио успел забыть о произошедшем. Что он сам успел забыть. 

Конечно, это было ошибкой.

Несмотря на твердое намерение не обращать внимания на Горацио, Эдвард то и дело отрывался от бумаг, бросал короткий взгляд на одинокую фигурку в опустевшем офисе и в один прекрасный момент обнаружил, что Горацио смотрит на него. Словно не замечая преграды из темного стекла.

«К черту!» — пробормотал Эдвард и больше ни разу не рискнул отвлечься от документов. До тех пор, пока не раздался негромкий стук и Горацио не просунулся в едва приоткрытую дверь.

— Мистер Пеллью, вы еще остаетесь? — нерешительно спросил он.

Бледный, взволнованный, с закушенной губой — Эдвард мог бы поклясться, что Горацио спрашивал о чем-то совсем другом.

— Да, Хорнблауэр, — спокойный тон дался нелегко. — Можете идти.

Горацио кивнул — вид у него был расстроенный — и закрыл дверь.

Едва сдержав стон, Эдвард закрыл лицо ладонями. За что ему все это? Он уже стар для всех этих игр, он никогда не умел считывать намеки, он не представляет, что ему делать. И он окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит. 

Он слишком хорошо убедил себя, что в тот вечер Горацио просто не посмел оттолкнуть своего босса, поддался ему из слабости, из страха, из чего угодно, но только не из симпатии. Господи, да какая может быть симпатия, в его глазах Эдвард был глубоким стариком! Можно сколько угодно хорохориться и уверять, что в сорок лет ты еще молод и полон сил, но надо смотреть правде в глаза: для молодежи ты уже одной ногой в могиле. Таков закон жизни, ничего не попишешь. Рассчитывать на то, что один из таких юнцов будет желать тебя — просто смешно. Смешно и жалко. 

Но что тогда означал этот взгляд? Этот робкий тон?.. Или он просто рад обманываться, рад увидеть то, чего на самом деле нет?

Эдвард обнаружил, что уже довольно долго сидит и смотрит в лежащие перед ним бумаги невидящим взглядом. Какая может быть работа, если голова забита совершенно другим? Сейчас бы пойти в бар, снять кого-нибудь на одну ночь, чтобы хоть немного утолить кипящее в крови желание. 

Хлопнув ладонями по столу, Эдвард встал. Пожалуй, это неплохая идея. Так он и сделает. И выкинет, наконец, из головы Горацио.

Но этот блестящий план провалился. Выйдя из здания, Эдвард обнаружил, что предмет его вожделения никуда не делся. Горацио стоял на крыльце и курил. Свет фонаря острыми линиями обрисовывал его профиль, огонек на конце сигареты дрожал в темноте.

— Не знал, что вы курите, Хорнблауэр, — Эдвард не смог сдержать удивления.

Горацио вздрогнул, закашлялся и резко развернулся к нему.

— Я не курю, сэр, — ответил он, немедленно выбрасывая окурок.

Эдвард скептически приподнял брови.

— Очень редко, — поправился Горацио. Он явно неловко себя чувствовал, избегал смотреть Эдварду в глаза, запустил руку в волосы. — Когда настроение совсем плохое.

Он добавил это так тихо, что не стой Эдвард совсем рядом с ним — не услышал бы. Глупая надежда немедленно кольнула сердце. Неужели Горацио расстроен тем, что... Нет, это даже подумать невозможно.

— У вас что-то не ладится в работе? — Эдвард чувствовал себя идиотом, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Нет, сэр, — губы Горацио искривились в невеселой улыбке. — Не в работе.

Произнеся эти слова, он поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза Эдварду. В его взгляде была такая ярость, такая страстная мольба: «Поймите же меня, сэр!» — что не отозваться на этот безмолвный крик было невозможно.

Подавшись вперед, Эдвард прижался пылающим лбом ко лбу Горацио, запустив пальцы в спутавшиеся кудри на затылке, не давая отстраниться.

— Что мне с вами делать, Горацио? — с отчаянием спросил он. — Я уже не помню, как надо соблазнять. 

Они были так близко, что Эдвард чувствовал на своих губах дыхание Горацио — быстрое, рваное. 

— Я тоже, сэр, — ответил он, облизывая губы, — то есть я не знаю...

— Вы хотите сказать, — уточнил Эдвард, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце, не смея поверить, — что хотели бы соблазнить меня?

— Очень! — выдохнул Горацио, и Эдвард потерял голову.

Он целовал Горацио долго и вдумчиво, исследовал языком его рот, и ответная неловкая ласка пьянила сильнее, чем самый крепкий бренди.

— Никогда больше не смей курить, — сказал Эдвард, когда нашел в себе силы отпустить уже задыхающегося Горацио. — Ненавижу вкус табака.

— Хорошо, — согласился тот, хитро улыбаясь. — Если ты и дальше будешь меня так целовать.

И он еще говорил, что не умеет соблазнять?

Эдвард старательно не думал о том, что молодой стажер решил просто получить повышение. Даже если так, он не станет отказываться от подобного подарка судьбы. Впрочем, Эдвард зря надеялся, что теперь все будет легко. Да, он привез Горацио к себе, страшно гордый этим фактом. Да, он целовал его, сидя на диване перед включенным электрокамином, наслаждаясь его отблесками в глазах Горацио. Да, он даже запустил руки под его футболку, провел ладонями по обнаженной, обжигающе горячей коже. Но стоило положить руки на задницу Горацио — и тот словно окаменел в его объятиях. Смотрел испуганно, не смея шелохнуться, ну точно олень, ослепленный светом фар. И отмер, только когда руки Эдварда неохотно вернулись на поясницу. 

Спустя некоторое время — и еще несколько бесплодных попыток зайти дальше, — Эдвард вынужден был признать, что ничего кроме поцелуев ему в этот вечер не светит.

— Уже поздно, Горацио, — сказал он как можно более нежно, — тебе пора домой.

Горацио смотрел на него с тревогой — он не мог не понимать, что Эдвард ждал большего, и явно боялся, что на этом все закончится.

— Все хорошо, — заверил его Эдвард и для убедительности еще раз поцеловал. — Тебе в самом деле надо возвращаться к себе.

Что же до самого Эдварда, то ему было нужно остаться одному и хоть что-то сделать со своим возбуждением. Застой крови в его возрасте — это не шутки, так и до простатита недалеко. Но что может знать об этом Горацио?

В конце концов Эдвард вызвал такси для Горацио, еще раз заверил его, что все в порядке, закрыл за ним дверь и тут же, не отходя, расстегнул брюки и обхватил ладонью ноющий от напряжения член. Для разрядки хватило всего пары движений и воспоминания о полном страсти и отчаяния взгляде Горацио там, на крыльце. 

— Докатился, — констатировал Эдвард, глядя на белые капли на своих пальцах. 

Что делать дальше, он решительно не представлял. 

Надежда на то, что в следующий раз станет проще, испарилась как дым. Эдвард снова и снова приводил к себе Горацио — и каждый раз заканчивался тем же самым. Самое большее, чего ему удалось добиться — того, что Горацио снял футболку. Целовать его беззащитно оголенную шею, трогательно торчащие ключицы и напряженные от возбуждения соски было безумно приятно, но все же — мало.

И Горацио это прекрасно понимал. Он извинялся, смотрел страдающими глазами, но снова и снова застывал, как мраморное изваяние, стоило Эдварду попытаться зайти дальше.

В разгар этого странного, выматывающего романа в кабинет Эдварда ворвалась разгневанная Мелани — старший менеджер проектов, обычно собранная и спокойная. Но только не сейчас.

— Не ожидала от вас, сэр, — с возмущением заявила она, — что вы пойдете на поводу у своих чувств и эмоций!

Эдвард моментально напрягся. Начало многообещающее.

— О чем вы говорите? — уточнил он, складывая руки в замок.

— О Горацио, — Мелани подтвердила его худшие подозрения. — Мы все знаем, как вы к нему относитесь, и это просто нечестно!

— Нечестно? — тупо переспросил Эдвард, пытаясь понять, когда и каким образом он успел себя выдать. Или Горацио все же не сумел сохранить их отношения — если это можно было так назвать — в секрете?

— Конечно! — Мелани явно была вне себя. — Другого на его месте давно взяли бы на работу! Он так старается, делает такие успехи...

— Погодите, — перебил Эдвард, тщетно пытаясь понять ее логику. — О чем вы говорите?

— О том, что вы до сих пор не взяли Хорнблауэра в штат только потому, что он вам не нравится!

Никогда в жизни Эдвард не был так близок к тому, чтобы истерически расхохотаться. Вместо этого он лишь прикрыл лицо ладонью, очень постаравшись не отбить себе при этом нос.

— Мелани, — искренне сказал он, — ваши фантазии сведут меня с ума. Что за глупости вы тут напридумывали?

Мелани по-прежнему смотрела на него с вызовом.

— Вообще-то, — сурово сказал Эдвард, проводя рукой по лицу в попытке стереть неуместную улыбку, — следить за стажерами — это ваша работа, а не моя. Считаете, что Хорнблауэра надо взять в штат? Давно бы пришли и сказали об этом. Но только не в такой форме!

Вот теперь Мелани смутилась.

— Простите, сэр, я... Простите.

— Ничего, — великодушно кивнул Эдвард. — Скажите отделу кадров, пусть подготовят документы.

— Спасибо, сэр! 

Мелани пулей вылетела из кабинета и, конечно же, сразу направилась к Горацио.

Эдвард видел, как тот встал, выслушал ее сбивчивую речь — судя по тому, как Мелани размахивала руками, спокойно говорить она еще не могла — и неожиданно нахмурился. Эта реакция удивила Эдварда — он ожидал совсем другого. И уж точно не того, что чуть позже Горацио придет в его кабинет и заявит, что отказывается от работы.

— Я еще недостоин этого, — заявил он твердо и решительно. — Мне не хотелось бы думать, что я получил эту работу только потому, что... — тут он замялся. — Только из-за того...

«Только через постель? — вертелось на языке у Эдварда. — Так в моей постели ты еще не был».

Но не хватало только бить по больному.

— Я тут ни при чем, скажи спасибо Мелани, — просто ответил он. — Она сражалась за тебя, как настоящая фурия! Упрекала меня, что я к тебе предвзято отношусь. Она права, между прочим. — Эдвард усмехнулся. — Если бы кто-то другой работал так, как ты, я взял бы его в штат намного раньше.

Горацио смутился. Это ему удивительно шло, и Эдвард решил взять быка за рога.

— Отпразднуешь со мной? — спросил он, втайне надеясь, что немного алкоголя сделает Горацио смелее.

Увы, его надеждам не суждено было осуществиться: коллеги уже позвали Горацио в бар, и, хотя тот уверял, что может все отменить, Эдвард прекрасно понимал — ему хочется отметить это событие с друзьями, а не с пожилым ухажером. Гадостное чувство сомнения вновь подняло голову. Улыбнувшись через силу, Эдвард пожелал Горацио хорошего вечера и заверил, что все нормально. Он переживет.

— А можно... — Горацио уже собирался уходить, но остановился на полпути. — Можно я приеду после?.. 

— Да, — Эдвард сам поразился тому, как хрипло прозвучал его голос. Прочистив горло, он продолжил: — Конечно, Горацио, я буду очень рад.

Что ж, возможно, все складывалось не так уж и плохо.

Эдвард не учел того, что алкоголь — штука весьма коварная. Важно знать свою меру и не пить лишнего, чтобы после не пожалеть. Горацио, очевидно, этим знанием не обладал.

Нет, он приехал, даже не слишком поздно, сказал заплетающимся языком: «Привет!» — и попытался рухнуть прямо в прихожей. Эдвард вовремя успел подхватить его.

Вот уж чего прежде Эдварду не приходилось делать, так это укладывать своих набравшихся любовников на диван, стаскивать ботинки и накрывать пледом. Все когда-то бывает в первый раз, философски рассудил он, глядя на Горацио.

Тот спал, подложив ладошку под щеку и трогательно приоткрыв рот. Его хотелось погладить по темным кудрям, как уснувшего котенка. Умиление от этого зрелища мешалось с досадой — он, конечно, рассчитывал сегодня увидеть Горацио спящим. Но совсем не так. 

Выключив свет, Эдвард прошел в спальню. На душе у него было тяжело.

 

Стоило признать, что ситуация складывалась на редкость дурацкая. Эдвард, как всегда, размышлял об этом в тишине своего кабинета, погруженного в полумрак. Только настольная лампа освещала его стол и разложенные на нем документы, но мысли Эдварда были очень далеки от работы.

Горацио даже переночевал у него, а между ними по-прежнему ничего не было. Утром оба избегали смотреть друг другу в глаза. Горацио ушел, мучаясь от чувства вины и чудовищного похмелья, счастье еще, что был выходной — работать он в таком состоянии просто не смог бы. 

Эдвард же полночи пролежал, глядя в потолок и размышляя о том, что если мальчика так пугает перспектива секса с ним, то пора перестать изводить и его, и себя. Надо просто признать, что ничего не вышло. Откровенно говоря, Эдвард чувствовал себя оскорбленным, ведь, пытаясь набраться храбрости, Горацио набрался так, что ноги перестали держать, и это говорило о многом. В глубине души Эдвард знал, что слишком жесток нему, что ждет слишком многого, что нужно просто дождаться, когда Горацио будет готов... Но терпения в списке его добродетелей никогда не было.

Тогда, утром, Эдвард не решился ничего сказать Горацио. Тому и так было плохо. Он извинился несколько сотен раз, страдальчески морщась и держась за голову обеими руками. А потом Эдварду было не до того, он был занят — или делал вид, что занят, — даже уезжал на пару дней из города. И в результате уже подкрались следующие выходные, а Эдвард так и не нашел в себе сил поговорить с Горацио и расставить все точки над «i». Но откладывать дольше было невозможно. 

Они, как и много раз до этого, остались в офисе вдвоем. Горацио усердно работал, не отвлекаясь ни на что, и даже не смотрел в сторону кабинета Эдварда. Скорее всего, он уже догадывался, что все закончилось.

Решив не дожидаться, пока Горацио зайдет к нему — а то ведь можно и не дождаться, — Эдвард подошел сам.

Услышав его шаги, Горацио подскочил, едва не опрокинув стул. 

— Вы уже уходите, сэр? 

По всей видимости, он решил, что Эдвард просто собрался домой, и торопился перехватить его.

— Нет, — Эдвард покачал головой. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой.

Смотреть на Горацио было больно. Плечи у него поникли, в глазах застыло обреченное выражение. Он прекрасно понимал, о чем будет этот разговор.

— Послушайте, Горацио… — Эдварду и самому было нелегко. Он сцепил руки в замок за спиной и начал издалека. — Не стану скрывать, вы с самого начала казались мне очень привлекательным молодым человеком. В тот первый вечер я готов был взять вас прямо здесь, на диване...

Эдвард хотел сказать, что, к сожалению, не каждой симпатии дано перерасти во что-то большее, не за каждым порывом стоит следовать, но замолчал на полуслове.

Потому что Горацио выдохнул с каким-то безумным отчаянием: 

— Хотел бы я, чтобы вы это сделали.

— Но... — Эдвард нахмурился, и Горацио прекрасно понял причину его замешательства.

— Тогда все было просто, — сказал он, мотнув головой. — А потом стало сложно. 

Как это ни странно, Эдвард прекрасно понял, что он имел в виду. В тот вечер и в самом деле все было очень просто, очень естественно, стоило лишь протянуть руку — и Горацио был бы его. Но Эдвард испугался. Не смог поверить в то, что может быть желанен, оттолкнул Горацио, пока тот не успел оттолкнуть его первым. Не потому ли Горацио замирал в его объятиях, что чувствовал этот страх, эту неуверенность — и сам начинал сомневаться: а так ли он нужен Эдварду, так ли сильно тот его хочет, если каждый раз останавливается на полпути?

Пытаясь дать Горацио время, стремясь ни к чему его не принуждать, Эдвард пропустил тот момент, когда его тактичность начала казаться равнодушием, и они попали в замкнутый круг. Теперь чем больше Эдвард пытался оберегать Горацио, тем сложнее тому было почувствовать себя нужным, тем сильнее он боялся — и тем больше нужно было его оберегать.

В одно мгновение все это промелькнуло в голове Эдварда, ослепило, словно вспышка молнии, и он поразился тому, каким был идиотом.

— Горацио, — как можно мягче сказал он, — все еще может быть просто.

Спохватившись, что до сих пор стоит, сцепив руки в замок, Эдвард поспешно разжал их и неловко дотронулся до щеки Горацио.

— Поедешь сегодня ко мне? 

 

Дома Эдвард первым делом отправил Горацио в душ. Не столько даже из соображений гигиены, сколько для того, чтобы избежать неловких попыток раздеть Горацио и его неизбежного ужаса в процессе. Пусть лучше снимет одежду сам, постоит под теплыми струями воды, расслабится, настроится на нужный лад... Сам Эдвард — спасибо тому дизайнеру, который решил, что рядом с гостевой спальней в этой квартире необходима еще одна ванная, — тоже быстро ополоснулся, приготовил все необходимое и устроился под одеялом, словно в засаде. Не стоило пугать Горацио раньше времени видом своего обнаженного тела.

Хотя Эдвард строго предупредил Горацио, чтобы тот не вздумал одеваться, он все равно намотал на бедра полотенце и отказался снимать его, пока горит свет. По мнению Эдварда, то, что давала прикроватная лампа, и светом-то назвать было смешно, но он послушно погасил ее, и комната погрузилась во мрак. О том, что Горацио не сбежал, воспользовавшись темнотой, свидетельствовало только его быстро и неровное дыхание. Пара мгновений, и Эдвард почувствовал, как прогнулся матрас под тяжестью еще одного тела, холодный воздух, пробравшийся под одеяло вместе с Горацио, а потом и он сам оказался в его объятиях — горячий, дрожащий, испуганный ничуть не меньше, чем обычно. От него немного пахло гелем для душа, а кудряшки на затылке были влажными. 

— Тише, тише, — прошептал Эдвард. Он гладил Горацио по спине, целовал — сначала нежно, потом страстно, и не остановился, когда тот привычно окаменел, почувствовав ладони на своей заднице. Зная, что Горацио совершенно точно хочет его, проще было быть настойчивым. И это сработало: Горацио отмер, тихонько застонал, а потом и вовсе осмелился сам прикоснуться к Эдварду — провел кончиками пальцев по бедру, обнял, прижался сильнее, давая понять, насколько ему нравится все происходящее. Эдвард оценил. Но теперь, когда он был так близок к желанной цели, ему не хотелось торопиться. Он вдумчиво ласкал Горацио, изучая его тело, позволял прикасаться к себе, направляя, показывая, как это сделать лучше, умело разжигая в нем желание. Кожа Горацио на ощупь была нежной и бархатистой и, судя по его реакции, очень чувствительной. Эдвард прошелся языком по выступающим ключицам, по неистово бьющейся жилке на шее, короткими поцелуями спустился вниз. Он целовал и гладил живот Горацио, бедра, но обходил стороной его член, не столько боясь напугать, сколько дразня. И только когда Горацио начал стонать, не в силах больше сдерживаться, и подбрасывать вверх бедра, Эдвард понял — пора. С огромным трудом оторвавшись от Горацио, он выдавил смазку себе на пальцы, согрел ее дыханием. Глаза его привыкли к темноте, и он мог видеть очертания тела Горацио и то, как блестят его глаза. Ему показалось, или в них и в самом деле был страх?

— Не бойся, — прошептал Эдвард, чувствуя себя старым развратником, соблазняющим невинную девицу. Можно было, конечно, в первый раз обойтись без проникновения, но, честное слово, Эдвард совершенно не хотел проходить через все это снова. 

— Я не боюсь, — дрожащим голосом ответил Горацио и развел ноги. Не так, как было нужно, но какое это имело значение?

Эдвард готовил его очень тщательно — нельзя было допустить, чтобы Горацио почувствовал боль. И дело не в том, что он мог испугаться и больше не захотеть, нет, просто он доверился Эдварду так, как никому прежде, и обмануть это доверие было немыслимо. Лаская языком его член, погружая в него пальцы, Эдвард боялся только одного — что Горацио не выдержит и кончит прямо сейчас. Он так стонал, так метался по кровати, комкая простыню... Не в силах больше сдерживаться, надеясь, что подготовки было достаточно, Эдвард дрожащими руками надел презерватив, опустился сверху и медленно вошел в Горацио. 

— Эдвард! — выдохнул тот, сжав коленями его бока. — Эдвард!

— Больно? — охваченный ужасом, Эдвард остановился.

В ответ Горацио помотал головой.

— Так странно, — ответил он. — Так хорошо... — и попытался сам двинуть бедрами навстречу.

Эдвард зажмурился, пытаясь совладать с чувствами. Ради чего он так долго сдерживался? Почему не решился раньше? Снова и снова он задавался этими вопросами, двигаясь внутри Горацио, слушая его протяжные стоны, целуя в губы, в шею, в ключицы, чувствуя, как тот вцепляется ему плечи и выгибается в его руках, заливая спермой живот. И в то же мгновение Эдвард и сам кончил вместе с ним.

Враз ослабев от оргазма, Эдвард лег рядом, и Горацио сейчас же обвил его руками, прижался губами к плечу. Теперь он дышал ровно и спокойно; надо было, наверное, что-то ему сказать, но Эдварду ничего не приходило в голову. 

— Тебе надо в душ, — наконец произнес он, касаясь губами кудряшки на виске. Это было жестоко, но Эдвард точно знал, что просыпаться утром перепачканным в собственной засохшей сперме — удовольствие ниже среднего.

— М-м-м, — ответил Горацио, и Эдвард понял, что он почти уснул.

— Надо, — повторил он, и, тяжело вздохнув, Горацио все-таки встал. Пошатываясь, он побрел в ванную, кажется, даже не открыв глаза.

Когда он скрылся за дверью, Эдвард встал, включил лампу, расправил скомканное одеяло и ушел — в конце концов, ему тоже не мешало бы принять душ. А когда вернулся, то обнаружил, что Горацио уже спит. Точно так же подложив под щеку ладошку и приоткрыв рот. Только теперь на его шее алел отчетливый засос.

И это выглядело на удивление правильно.

Утром, едва открыв глаза, Эдвард обнаружил, что Горацио внимательно смотрит на него, подперев щеку ладонью.

— Никогда раньше не просыпался с кем-то в одной постели, — доверительно признался он.

«А то я не догадался!» — вертелось на языке у Эдварда, но вместо этого он спросил: 

— И как ощущения?

— Мне нравится, — ответил Горацио, улыбаясь. А потом покраснел и добавил: — И то, что было ночью — тоже. — И уже совсем шепотом: — Хочу еще.

— Прямо сейчас? — уточнил Эдвард, поглаживая его по бедру и прикидывая, способен ли он на такой подвиг.

Но Горацио окончательно смутился и сбежал в ванную одеваться. Так что «еще» получилось только через несколько дней. Конечно, Горацио не перестал смущаться и пугаться как по мановению волшебной палочки, но теперь он знал, чего хочет. Он боялся — но шел вперед, сжав зубы, и это не могло не восхищать. Тем более что стоило Горацио перебороть первый страх — и он превращался в отзывчивого и страстного любовника. И с каждым разом становилось все легче.

 

— Ты выглядишь как кот, объевшийся сметаны, — заявил Эдварду Фостер, занеся вилку и нож над беззащитным бифштексом на своей тарелке. — Сознавайся, у тебя кто-то есть?

Эдвард расхохотался. Сравнение, пожалуй, было весьма уместным. Уже больше месяца прошло с тех пор, как Горацио отдался ему в первый раз, и сейчас их роман переживал небывалый расцвет. Если подумать, то теперь Эдвард мог опасаться простатита совсем по другой причине — излишне активная сексуальная жизнь, как известно, тоже не слишком полезна, но он об этом не задумывался. Ему нравилось знакомить Горацио с миром чувственных удовольствий, видеть, как он осваивается в этом мире. Этого, конечно, он Фостеру рассказывать не собирался, но не намекнуть не мог.

— Ничего особенного, — ответил Эдвард с показным равнодушием. — Один из новых стажеров оказался очень привлекательным...

Фостер поднял брови и перестал жевать.

— Ну ты даешь, — сказал он, проглотив наконец свой бифштекс и отпив вино из бокала. — Не проще ли спать с мальчиками по вызову? Эти хоть не притворяются, что им нужен ты сам.

Иногда Фостер напоминал Эдварду змею. Кобру, с деланным спокойствием раскачивающуюся под звуки музыки, но следящую за каждым движением факира и готовую сделать смертоносный выпад, стоит ему чуть-чуть отвлечься. Эдвард отвлекся — и поплатился. Яд заструился по его венам, проникая глубоко в сердце. 

С Фостером они дружили со времен учебы. Это была странная дружба, всегда готовая перерасти в соперничество, если не в открытую вражду. И все же они встречались раз в несколько месяцев, шли в хороший ресторан и весь вечер пытались уколоть один другого. Иногда Эдвард уходил с сознанием того, что в этот раз он одержал победу, иногда острое беспокойство и раздражение преследовали его еще несколько дней после встречи. Что ж, сегодня был именно такой случай.

Эдвард как мог отгонял мрачные мысли. Он ведь с самого начала задумывался о том, что Горацио просто слишком сильно хочет попасть в штат. Но тогда это его не волновало. Что изменилось теперь? И потом, Горацио пытался отказаться от работы... Или это был блеф? И чего он добивается теперь? Повышения?

Снова и снова Эдвард прокручивал все это в голове. Ложась в постель с Горацио на следующий день, он мимоходом взглянул в зеркало и горько пожалел об этом. Контраст между ними был разителен: юный стройный Горацио, словно античное божество, и сам Эдвард, кривоногий сатир — чуть полноватый, с жесткими курчавыми волосами, тронутыми сединой, ломаным носом... Что мог найти в нем Горацио? Как можно было верить в то, что Эдвард для него выглядит желанным?

На работе Эдвард исподволь наблюдал за Горацио, за тем, как на него смотрят остальные. Он был всеобщим любимчиком, в этом не приходилось сомневаться. Даже три мегеры из бухгалтерии, которых побаивался сам Эдвард, расплывались в улыбке, едва завидев Горацио. Он вертел ими как хотел. Невинно хлопая глазками — нарочно или нет? — он мог добиться чего угодно. Может, и Эдвард пал жертвой его чар вовсе не случайно?

Полный самых черных подозрений, Эдвард начал избегать Горацио. Нет, сегодня вечером он занят, и завтра тоже. А послезавтра вообще уезжает из города по делам. Горацио печально вздыхал и кивал, пытался улыбнуться, но улыбка выходила жалкой. «Притворщик!» — нашептывала Эдварду в ухо змея, свившаяся кольцом у самого сердца, и он только крепче сжимал зубы. Он, конечно, отчаянно тосковал по Горацио. По его жарким поцелуям, по сводящим с ума ласкам. По тому, как тот мрачно шлепал на кухню с утра, чтобы приготовить кофе, — по выходным Горацио чаще всего ночевал у него. По тому, как неохотно он уходил по вечерам в будни и просил еще один, самый последний, прощальный поцелуй, который пытался тянуть до бесконечности.

Но что, если все было ложью? Если в самом начале их отношений Эдвард готов был закрыть на это глаза, то теперь одна мысль об этом была невыносимой.

Сидя в своем кабинете, Эдвард мрачно оглядывал офис. Все работали, не поднимая головы, и только Горацио, словно почувствовав его взгляд, обернулся и посмотрел на непрозрачное стекло с таким отчаянием и тоской, что сердце Эдварда дрогнуло.

— Хорнблауэр! — позвал он, выглядывая из кабинета. — Зайдите ко мне!

Эдварду показалось, что все сотрудники навострили уши. Горацио подскочил, уронил карандаш, торопливо поднял его, положил на край стола — так, что он немедленно упал снова, махнул рукой и поспешил к Эдварду.

Стоило Горацио переступить порог кабинета, и Эдвард сгреб его в объятия, поцеловал — о, как же он скучал по этим мягким податливым губам, — не забыв предусмотрительно закрыть дверь на ключ. Горацио словно плавился в его руках, жадно отвечая на ласку, притираясь пахом. Он возбудился моментально, и его возбуждение передалось Эдварду. Он совершенно не собирался заниматься любовью с Горацио здесь, в разгар рабочего дня, когда в офисе полно сотрудников... Но у Горацио было свое мнение на этот счет. Он опустился перед Эдвардом на колени, расстегнул его брюки и неумело взял в рот. Впервые за то время, что они были вместе. Эдвард надеялся, что однажды он научит Горацио и этому, но ждал, пока тот будет готов, пока сам захочет попробовать. Дождался. Невероятным усилием сдержав стон, он вцепился в мягкие шелковистые кудри Горацио, чтобы держаться хоть за что-нибудь, чтобы не так подкашивались ноги. Горацио ласкал его неловко, но старательно, так старательно, что темнело в глазах. Хотел бы Эдвард сейчас оказаться дома, не думать о том, что кто-то может их услышать, позволить себе говорить Горацио, какой он молодец, как приятно то, что он делает... С этой мыслью Эдвард кончил.

Поднявшись, Горацио дрожащей рукой вытер губы — безумно развратное зрелище. Но когда Эдвард начал было расстегивать на нем джинсы — не мог же он отпустить Горацио в таком состоянии, — тот отвел его руки.

— Не надо, — сказал он, краснея так, что заполыхали даже уши, словно это не он только что совершенно бесстыдно ласкал языком член Эдварда. — Я... я уже...

Выдав ему платок — привести себя в порядок, — Эдвард отвернулся. Он чувствовал себя старым дураком. Разве можно притворяться — вот так? Разве можно кончить, доставляя удовольствие тому, кто тебе неприятен? Нет, как бы фантастично это ни звучало, приходилось признать, что Горацио влечет к нему, что по какой-то невозможной причине Горацио находит его привлекательным. И даже если — нельзя было отрицать такую возможность — Горацио совмещает приятное с полезным, это все равно не одна только корысть, а нечто большее.

Эдвард теперь корил себя за ту холодность, с которой он обращался к Горацио в последнее время. Однако тот расценил его задумчивость иначе.

— Мне не стоило?.. — тихо спросил Горацио, запихивая в карман скомканный платок.

— Нет, — честно ответил Эдвард, поворачиваясь к нему и улыбаясь. Время и место Горацио в самом деле выбрал не очень удачно. — Но мне понравилось. 

Горацио вспыхнул, повернулся было к двери, но, уже протянув руку, чтобы ее открыть, замер и нахмурился.

— Что мне сказать остальным? Зачем вы меня звали? — начал было он, но тут же сам предложил: — А! Вы хотели отчитать меня за «Мари Галант»!

Эдвард моментально понял, что он имел в виду. «Мари Галант», контора, занимавшаяся поставками риса, хотела сделать у них сайт, к нему было написано громоздкое ТЗ на добрую сотню страниц, но все пошло не так, на Горацио проект свесили в тот момент, когда он уже шел ко дну. Все, что смог сделать Горацио — уговорить «Мари Галант» не разрывать контракт, а согласиться на небольшую, но красочную страницу вместо сайта. Впрочем, судя по тому, как охотно согласилась «Мари Галант», дела у них шли не очень хорошо и заплатить за полноценный сайт они и не смогли бы.

— Не знаю, за что вас отчитывать в этом случае, — ответил Эдвард, — разве что хвалить, но как вам будет угодно.

Горацио кивнул и наконец покинул его кабинет.

Эдвард со вздохом опустился на диван, прикрыл было глаза, но потом спохватился и проверил, застегнута ли у него ширинка. Чертов Горацио! Работать теперь совершенно не хотелось, только откинуться на спинку дивана и немного поспать. Но что подумают сотрудники, если зайдут и застанут своего шефа мирно похрапывающим? Невероятным усилием воли он встал, сел за стол, переложил с места на место какие-то бумаги, а потом уронил голову на руки и провалился в сон.

На его счастье, в кабинет никто так и не вошел.

 

То, что на версию с «Мари Галант» он согласился зря, Эдвард понял очень скоро. На очередном собрании старших менеджеров, которое он проводил по понедельникам, Мелани неожиданно завела речь о том, как важно объективно оценивать всех сотрудников, независимо от личных симпатий и антипатий. При этом она бросала на Эдварда столь многозначительные взгляды, что не понять намека мог только слепой. 

— Задержитесь, пожалуйста, — попросил ее Эдвард, когда собрание было окончено.

Мелани, уже успевшая встать, снова села, с вызовом глядя на него.

— Можете объяснить, что это сейчас было? — спросил Эдвард, складывая руки в замок. — Опять эти ваши выдумки насчет того, что я плохо отношусь к Хорнблауэру?

— Выдумки? — вскинулась Мелани.

Эдвард раздраженно пожал плечами.

— А как это еще назвать? С чего вы вообще это взяли? Он вам сказал?

— Нет, сэр, — печально улыбнулась Мелани, разом потеряв всю уверенность. — Он бы такого никогда не сказал. Он вас боготворит.

Чувство гордости, охватившее все существо Эдварда, было невероятно сильным. Еще немного, и он глупо разулыбался бы, и ему пришлось прикусить щеку, чтобы не выдать себя.

— Просто вы никогда не спрашиваете о нем, — продолжала Мелани. — Никогда не смотрите на него, почти не разговариваете с ним...

Она еще говорила, но Эдвард уже не слышал. Его поразила очевидная и одновременно совершенно невероятная мысль: да ведь Мелани влюблена в Горацио. Она ловила каждый обращенный на него взгляд, каждое сказанное о нем слово, каждый его шаг. Она следила за Горацио так пристально, что заметила, как Эдвард избегает его, но истолковала совершенно неверно. В этот момент Эдварду стало жаль ее. У Мелани не было ни одного шанса — Горацио никогда не ответит взаимностью на ее чувства. И даже не потому, что он уже спал с Эдвардом, но потому, что она была женщиной. А Горацио — Эдвард знал это — привлекали исключительно мужчины. 

— Мисс Буш, — со вздохом произнес Эдвард, — если бы я интересовался каждым из своих сотрудников, у меня бы не осталось времени на работу. А если вы успеваете следить за тем, кто на кого смотрит, то я вам даже завидую. 

Взгляд Мелани оставался недоверчивым.

— Я был бы вам крайне признателен, — Эдвард нахмурился, — если бы вы прекратили распускать подобные слухи.

— Я никому не говорила, сэр! — вспыхнула Мелани. — Честное слово!

— Вот и хорошо. Можете идти.

Мелани почти ушла, она уже повернула дверную ручку, но в последний момент остановилась и обернулась, с каким-то странным задумчивым выражением глядя на Эдварда.

— Значит, вы не плохо относитесь к Хорнблауэру, сэр?

Стоило рявкнуть в ответ что-нибудь вроде: «Да плевать я на него хотел!» — но у Эдварда язык не повернулся так солгать.

— Нет, — просто ответил он.

С этого момента он сам начал наблюдать за Мелани и обнаружил, что она действительно все время рядом с Горацио, словно она вращается вокруг него, как Луна вокруг Земли. Солнцем Эдвард эгоистично полагал себя. Глядя, как Мелани то и дело подходит к Горацио, улыбается, заглядывая ему в глаза, и пытается прикоснуться, Эдвард обнаружил, что его это злит. Вопреки всем доводам рассудка хотелось подойти к Горацио, запустить пальцы ему в волосы, притянуть к себе и поцеловать, демонстрируя всем и каждому, что Горацио принадлежит только ему. Глупое желание, совершенно неуместное — в конце концов, Эдвард сам решил скрывать их связь. Да и в любом случае такое проявление собственничества на работе выглядело бы странно.

Раздраженный своими нелепыми мыслями и неспособностью с ним справиться, Эдвард совершил очередную глупость — он послал Горацио смс, будто он не серьезный человек, владелец собственной фирмы, а влюбленная школьница. «Задержись сегодня», — гласило это сообщение, и, получив его, Горацио обернулся, глядя прямо в глаза Эдварду, словно стены его кабинета были прозрачными с обеих сторон, и кивнул.

Всего лишь мимолетный жест, но, посмотрев на Мелани, Эдвард понял — она заметила. 

Позже, вечером, когда сотрудники начали постепенно расходиться по домам, Мелани подошла к Горацио. Она уже накинула пальто, в руках крепко сжимала сумочку на тонком ремешке. Эдвард видел, как она спросила что-то у Горацио, но тот отрицательно помотал головой. Взгляд, который Мелани бросила на кабинет Эдварда, был очень быстрым, затем она развернулась и пошла прочь. Эдвард даже думать не хотел, как скоро она догадается об истинной подоплеке его чувств к Горацио. Возможно, она все поняла в ту минуту, когда он ответил «нет» на ее вопрос, и теперь лишь получала одно подтверждение за другим. Оставалось только гадать, как она поступит, когда их накопится слишком много.

Наконец офис опустел — этого, по мнению Эдварда, пришлось дожидаться слишком долго. И, убедившись, что кроме них никого не осталось, Горацио сам пришел в его кабинет. Хотя они были совершенно одни, Эдвард все равно запер дверь, прежде чем поцеловать Горацио. Боже, как сильно он хотел этого весь день!

— Идем, — прошептал он, увлекая Горацио на диван. — Я хочу сделать то, на что не решился в самом начале.

Судя по тому, как тот рвано выдохнул, он все понял правильно. Эдвард жадно целовал его, проводя руками по телу — поверить в то, что не так давно Горацио замирал от каждого прикосновения, было почти невозможно. Теперь он тяжело дышал, вздрагивал и тихонько постанывал. Так, словно за дверью в самом деле был полный офис людей и они не должны были себя выдать. В качестве игры это заводило, да еще и как. Задрав на нем футболку, Эдвард огладил ладонями бока, дотронулся до напряженных сосков. 

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста! — прошептал Горацио, и, повинуясь этой просьбе, Эдвард коснулся языком сначала одного соска, потом другого. Вцепившись ему в волосы, Горацио всхлипывал и держал так крепко, словно стоит отпустить — и Эдвард прервет эту сладкую, сводящую его с ума ласку.

Но он не собирался останавливаться. Обводя языком сосок, вбирая его в рот, Эдвард расстегнул на Горацио джинсы, приспустил их, высвобождая напряженный член, и обхватил его ладонью. От каждого движения руки Горацио глухо стонал, вскидывал бедра, и, только почувствовав, что он уже близок к разрядке, Эдвард прекратил ласкать соски, выпрямился и поцеловал его в приоткрытые губы. Закрыв глаза, Горацио откинул голову на спинку дивана, кудряшки намокли и прилипли ко лбу. Он выглядел невероятно прекрасным.

— Кончи для меня, малыш, — прошептал Эдвард, захваченный этим зрелищем, и в то же мгновение Горацио выгнулся и застонал, забрызгав спермой не только живот, но и футболку.

Некоторое время он лежал, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, пережидая оргазм и слабо держась за плечо Эдварда.

То, что Эдвард собирался сделать дальше, было бесчеловечно. И все же он расстегнул брюки и тихонько позвал Горацио по имени.

Тот все понял без слов.

Он сполз с дивана, устроился между ног Эдварда и взял в рот его член — куда более умело, чем в первый раз. Он уже успел многому научиться, он вообще быстро учился, и, хотя это казалось невозможным, с каждым разом заниматься с ним любовью было все приятнее. Кудрявая макушка ритмично двигалась над пахом Эдварда, удовольствие накатывало волнами, но хотелось продержаться дольше, хоть немного... И все же когда Горацио бросил на него быстрый взгляд, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Эдвард кончил. Слишком страстным, обжигающим был этот взгляд.

Притянув Горацио к себе, Эдвард обнял его и закрыл глаза. Некоторое время они полулежали так на диване, приходя в себя. Горацио рассеянно гладил его шею, невесомо целовал линию челюсти, а потом вдруг прошептал еле слышно: «Эдвард... Я люблю тебя», и от этих слов Эдварда бросило в холодный пот.

Обычно на это положено отвечать: «Я тебя тоже», и Горацио, без сомнения, ждал этих слов, не мог не ждать. Но Эдвард не знал, действительно ли он любит его. Он вообще не знал, что такое любовь. Вот это нежное тянущее чувство, когда Горацио рядом? Желание не отпускать и продлить этот момент навечно? Острый до болезненности страх за него? Можно ли это назвать любовью? Эдвард не знал. Он не мог соврать, но и промолчать сейчас тоже было невозможно. Инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал ему, что надо бежать, что надо спасать свою шкуру, пока все не зашло слишком далеко. Чтобы потом не пришлось вырывать из сердца с кровью эту привязанность, переросшую в нечто большее. Этот нежный хрупкий росток надо выкорчевать как можно быстрее, пока он не пустил корни, которые заберутся глубоко под кожу, переплетутся с его венами и потом еще долго будут напоминать о себе тянущей болью, когда все закончится. Эдвард содрогнулся, представив это, и понял, что уже поздно. Что все это уже произошло, и росток хрупок только снаружи, а корни его уже крепки, и выдернуть его без боли уже не получится. И, наверное, это и есть любовь.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — ответил он Горацио, крепче прижимая его к себе.

Отпустить его домой одного после такого Эдвард не смог бы, даже если бы захотел.

— Переночуешь у меня, — сказал он, с трудом вставая.

Горацио промычал что-то невразумительное, застегивая джинсы и разглядывая свою футболку.

— Что? — переспросил Эдвард.

— Я говорю, — отозвался Горацио, — что завтра рабочий день, и я, конечно, мог бы прийти в той же футболке, но она, черт возьми, заляпана спермой!

В голосе его звучало непривычное возмущение, и Эдвард чуть не расхохотался.

На голубой футболке великолепный парусник скользил по волнам, и, при некоторой доле фантазии, пятна спермы можно было принять за морскую пену. Но озвучивать свою мысль Эдвард не стал.

— Я плачу тебе хорошую зарплату, — ответил он вместо этого, — зайдешь в магазин и купишь новую!

Горацио не пришел в восторг от этой идеи, но возражать не стал. Пока они ехали домой, Горацио сосредоточенно искал что-то в смартфоне. Эдвард даже поглядывал на него, отвлекаясь от дороги, пытаясь понять, чем он занят.

— Смотри! — наконец воскликнул Горацио. — Тут в пиццерии акция: при заказе двух пицц футболка в подарок.

— Боже, ну ты и жмот! — со смехом ответил Эдвард.

— Мы все равно хотели заказать еду! — оскорбленно отозвался Горацио.

Пиццу они действительно купили, и футболка оказалась вполне приличной, ее, по мнению Эдварда, портил только дурацкий логотип, но с этим можно было смириться, а вот с тем, что Горацио заляпал ее кетчупом — уже нет.

— Ну и что теперь делать? — Горацио был настолько расстроен, что Эдвард не выдержал. Покопавшись в шкафу, он выдал ему одну из своих старых футболок. Она оказалась чуть великовата Горацио, но тот заявил, что его все устраивает. Он хотел было остаться в ней, но Эдвард не позволил.

— Нет уж, — с притворной суровостью заявил он. — Мало ли что, искать потом еще одну я не собираюсь. И вообще, — он подошел ближе и помог Горацио выпутаться из рукавов, — одежда тебе сегодня больше не понадобится.

Эдвард ожидал, что Горацио смутится, но не тут-то было.

— Тогда и тебе — тоже, — ответил он, хитро улыбаясь и расстегивая на нем рубашку.

Утром Эдвард высадил Горацио из машины за квартал до работы. Если бы кто-то увидел, как они вместе выходят из машины — подозрения были бы неизбежны. Так что Горацио пришел чуть позже, и Эдвард имел удовольствие наблюдать, как он снимает куртку и остается в его футболке. И, черт, сейчас, при свете дня, было совершенно очевидно, что это вещь с чужого плеча. Оставалось только надеяться, что всем глубоко плевать на одежду Горацио, или все решат, что он одолжил футболку у друга... Все, кроме Мелани. Она подошла к Горацио поздороваться, посмотрела на него оценивающе и перевела взгляд на кабинет Эдварда.

Она не знала, не могла знать, но чуяла, как гончая, вставшая на след.

И Эдварду это не нравилось.

 

Ревновать к Мелани было невероятно глупо, и все же Эдвард смотрел на то, как Горацио кружится с нею в танце, именно с этим чувством. Рождественская вечеринка была в самом разгаре, сотрудники его фирмы танцевали, смеялись, фотографировались у елки и радовались жизни. Обычно Эдвард и сам принимал участие во всем происходившем, но в этот раз он словно смотрел со стороны, и причиной этому, конечно, был Горацио. Наблюдать за ним было увлекательно — так, например, Эдвард заметил, что тот лишь пригубил один раз бокал с вином и больше к спиртному не прикоснулся, — и немного грустно. Хотел бы Эдвард стоять рядом с ним, обнимать за талию, вместе смеяться над дурацкими шутками или танцевать... Да, именно так могла танцевать с ним Мелани. За весь вечер Эдвард ни словом не перекинулся с Горацио. Быть так близко к нему в неформальной обстановке и не иметь возможности прикоснуться неожиданно оказалось мучительно.

Вечер уже подходил к концу, когда они случайно столкнулись в туалете — не самом лучшем месте для встречи, откровенно говоря. Когда Эдвард вошел, Горацио мыл руки. Он быстро обернулся, неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Привет, — тихо произнес Горацио, словно они еще не виделись сегодня.

В каком-то смысле так оно и было.

— Привет, — откликнулся Эдвард, подошел ближе и провел костяшками пальцев по щеке Горацио.

Они немного помолчали.

— Где ты будешь встречать Рождество? — неожиданно спросил Эдвард. Он прекрасно знал, что семьи у Горацио не было — родители умерли, ни братьев, ни сестер...

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами тот. — Скорее всего, дома.

Эдвард представил, как Горацио сидит в своей крошечной квартирке совсем один, и у него сжалось сердце. Он однажды зашел к нему и поразился тому, что в столь маленьком помещении могли как-то помещаться два молодых человека — Горацио снимал квартиру вместе с Арчи Кеннеди, своим университетским товарищем. Но тот на праздники уезжал к своим родственникам.

— Поехали со мной, — неожиданно предложил Эдвард. Сам он каждое Рождество ездил к родителям, они собирались всей семьей, и это была нерушимая традиция. Вообще-то он не собирался приглашать Горацио, никогда в своей жизни он никого не привозил с собой, хотя мама, приглашая, обязательно говорила, что он может приехать не один. Но никого из своих любовников Эдварду никогда не хотелось видеть в окружении своей семьи. Было ли в Горацио что-то особенное, или же Эдварду стало слишком жаль оставлять его одного, или же все дело в том, что на этой вечеринке они были вместе и в то же время врозь? Эдвард и сам бы не мог сказать. 

— Спасибо, — ответил Горацио очень серьезно. — С радостью.

 

Мама, конечно, была счастлива, когда Эдвард позвонил и предупредил, что приедет вместе с Горацио.

— Не терпится с ним познакомиться! — сказала она с таким воодушевлением, что Эдвард почувствовал укол стыда. Он всегда держал свою личную жизнь в секрете. Отец, он знал, и не хотел быть в курсе подробностей. Он принял его, но, кажется, так до конца и не смирился. Но мама действительно хотела видеть сына счастливым, хотела знать, что он не одинок. Он не давал ей такого шанса.

Горацио все и правда встретили очень радушно. Хотя Эдвард и видел некоторое замешательство на лицах родителей и Джулии. Наверное, они ожидали увидеть человека постарше. Только Анна и Кэти, шестилетние близняшки, племянницы Эдварда, совершенно не смутились. Они повисли на Горацио с двух сторон и потащили смотреть свои игрушки. 

Семья была почти в сборе, Дэвид, муж Джулии, должен был приехать позже. «Как всегда, работает, — ворчала мама, — будто можно вообще работать в Рождество!»

Эдвард успел поговорить с отцом, попытаться вызволить Горацио из плена — тот сказал, что все порядке, и Анна с Кэти возмущенно заявили, что они прекрасно играют, — и спросить у Джулии, как у нее дела. А потом его позвала мама, колдовавшая над чем-то на кухне.

— Сынок, ты мне не поможешь? — ласково пропела она. Но стоило Эдварду перешагнуть порог кухни, как дверь за его спиной захлопнулась и мать набросилась на него, словно разъяренная фурия.

— Ты с ума сошел, Эдвард? — прошипела она, уперев руки в бока. — Он же тебе в сыновья годится!

— Вот уж нет! — воскликнул Эдвард, уязвленный и этим обманным маневром, и несправедливым упреком, и тем, что мать называла его полным именем — она делала так, только когда очень на него злилась. Обычно он был «Тедди» или, в минуты особой нежности, «медвежонок». Но сейчас явно был не такой момент. 

Позже, ночью, он лежал без сна и все придумывал достойный ответ: «Я не стал бы заводить ребенка в семнадцать лет» или «Лучше бы я приехал один?». Но тогда ему ничего не пришло в голову, кроме жалкого: «Ему вообще-то двадцать три!» — и, конечно же, мать это нисколько не успокоило.

Эдварда спас только приезд Дэвида. 

Ужин прошел прекрасно. Горацио очаровательно смущался, говорил, что в жизни не пробовал ничего вкуснее, чем эта индейка в соусе из крыжовника, и ел с таким аппетитом, что не поверить в его слова было невозможно. Эдвард опасался, что присутствие нового человека сделает атмосферу напряженной, но ничего подобного не произошло. Все обращались с Горацио так, словно он был частью семьи. И, кажется, ему это нравилось.

После ужина отец, как всегда, включил музыку — танцы были еще одной доброй традицией. Обычно Эдвард танцевал с Анной и Кэти, обеими одновременно, но в этот раз девочки решительно потребовали, чтобы их партнером стал Горацио.

— Нет-нет-нет, — наполовину шутливо, наполовину всерьез возмутился Эдвард, — это мой Горацио!

Все расхохотались, Горацио отчаянно покраснел, но свое право танцевать с ним Эдвард отвоевал. Обнимая его и покачиваясь под нежную рождественскую мелодию, Эдвард чувствовал, что наконец-то все правильно.

— У тебя чудесная семья, — сказал ему Горацио позже, когда они легли спать в старой спальне Эдварда. Здесь на стенах до сих пор висели плакаты с изображением его любимых музыкантов.

— Это ты чудесный, — искренне ответил Эдвард, перебирая его волосы.

Горацио не ответил, только крепче его обнял. Он заснул почти сразу, а Эдвард долго еще лежал в темноте, размышляя над тем, что сказала ему мать.

Они с Горацио провели все выходные с семьей, а когда пришло время уезжать, мама вышла проводить их на крыльцо. Горацио уже сидел в машине, но Эдварда она попросила задержаться.

Он заранее боялся того, о чем она будет говорить. Как оказалось, зря.

— Он, конечно, безумно влюблен в тебя, — неожиданно мягко сказала она. — Но он так молод! Медвежонок, ты уверен?..

— Я ни в чем не уверен, мама, — перебил ее Эдвард и поцеловал в щеку, не желая продолжать этот разговор.

Он сказал правду. Единственное, что он знал наверняка — оставаться одному ему стало теперь еще тяжелее. Эдвард отвез Горацио и вернулся к себе. Он долго задумчиво смотрел на две сложенные футболки у себя на комоде. Те самые, с парусником и с логотипом пиццерии, которые Горацио оставил у него. Эдвард отдавал их в прачечную вместе со своими вещами, но так и не вернул.

— А, к черту! — сказал он наконец, освободил один из ящиков и положил футболки туда. Он чувствовал, что сделал еще один шаг, но понятия не имел, куда приведет его эта дорога.

Так получилось, что в следующий раз Эдвард увидел Горацио только в первый рабочий день нового года. И хотя прошла всего неделя, ему она показалась вечностью.

Горацио опаздывал — Эдвард увидел, как он входит в здание, уже стоя в лифте. И, вместо того чтобы нажать на нужный этаж, дождался его. 

— Доброе утро, сэр! — поздоровался Горацио, входя в лифт. Он слегка запыхался и раскраснелся от быстрой ходьбы.

Невольно Эдвард подумал, что ему намного больше нравится, когда Горацио вот так же, с придыханием, зовет его по имени. Особенно если это «О да, Эдвард» или «Еще, Эдвард!». Возможно, Горацио думал о том же самом — в любом случае, стоило дверям лифта закрыться, и они прильнули друг к другу, губы встретили губы, языки сплелись в страстном поцелуе.

Это длилось всего лишь мгновение; когда двери лифта вновь раскрылись, оба были в полном порядке. Но, входя в офис вместе с Горацио, Эдвард вновь поймал на себе задумчивый взгляд Мелани. И разозлился. Сколько еще они будут прятаться и скрываться ото всех, сколько еще будут бояться выдать себя? Эдвард почти демонстративно удержал Горацио за локоть.

— Приходи сегодня, — предложил он, не ожидая, впрочем, отказа.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Горацио, быстро оглядываясь по сторонам.

Видела ли это Мелани и как она отреагировала — Эдвард не знал. Он не стал смотреть на нее, решив, что его это совершенно не интересует.

— Мелани звала меня в бар после работы, — признался Горацио вечером, устроив голову на плече у Эдварда и водя пальцем по его груди. — Я сказал, что мне надо поработать, но, кажется, она не поверила.

Эдвард поморщился. Неужели даже в постели он вынужден думать о Мелани?

— Ты мог пойти, если тебе хотелось. Приехать позже, — как можно более равнодушно ответил он.

— Нет, — Горацио крепче прижался к нему. — Я слишком соскучился.

— Я тоже, — шепотом признался Эдвард. И, подумав, продолжил: — Ты можешь переночевать у меня сегодня. У тебя тут есть целых две запасных футболки.

— А я твою так и не вернул, — смутился Горацио. 

— И не надо. Мне будет приятно, если она останется у тебя.

Хотя Горацио больше не надевал его футболку на работу, Эдварду нравилось думать, что он переодевается в нее, приходя домой. Он не знал, так ли это на самом деле, но в любом случае это была слишком хорошая фантазия, чтобы от нее отказываться.

— Спасибо, — вздохнул Горацио. — Честно говоря, мне не хотелось ее возвращать.

И это тоже было приятно.

 

Зима закончилась, началась весна, кроме футболок в ящике, который Эдвард отвел для вещей Горацио, поселились домашние штаны, сменное белье, пара книг и почему-то маленький кораблик. Эдвард часто доставал его и разглядывал, испытывая крайне смешанные чувства. В конце концов кораблик переселился на книжную полку в гостиной, с согласия самого Горацио.

Он вообще обожал море и парусные корабли, бредил ими и знал о них, казалось, абсолютно все. Но когда Эдвард однажды предложил провести выходные на яхте, Горацио страшно смутился.

— У меня ужасная морская болезнь, — с сожалением сознался он. — На настоящем корабле я не продержусь и дня. 

Хорошо, что Эдвард решил сначала уточнить у него, а не устроил сюрприз, как собирался.

Чем дальше, тем больше ему хотелось поехать куда-нибудь вместе с Горацио. Вывезти его на солнечный пляж, смотреть, как шоколадный загар ложится на его тело — Эдвард был уверен, что загар ему пойдет. Близилось лето, пора отпусков, многие сотрудники уже строили планы, куда они поедут отдыхать, и Эдвард невольно им завидовал. Поехать в отпуск вместе с Горацио почти наверняка означало выдать себя, внимательный наблюдатель — такой, например, как Мелани, — обязательно заметит, что они отсутствовали в одно и то же время и вернулись одинаково загоревшие. Стоило, конечно, перестать уже играть в тайных любовников, начать встречаться открыто, но Эдвард слабо представлял, как это можно сделать. И потом, его репутации ничто не повредит, а вот Горацио... Что, если к нему начнут плохо относиться, решат, что он делает себе карьеру через постель — ведь даже сам Эдвард довольно долго подозревал то же самое?

Он еще раздумывал над этим, когда однажды утром все изменилось. Они собирались на работу, Горацио натягивал джинсы и с искренним недоумением воззрился на начавший звонить телефон. Он вышел поговорить в другую комнату, а вернувшись, сел на край кровати, мрачный, как туча.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Эдвард, застегивая рубашку.

— Арчи решил съехаться со своей девушкой, — сказал Горацио, взяв в руки футболку и глядя на нее так, словно не понимал, что делать дальше. — Мне надо искать нового соседа.

Казалось бы, у Горацио, способного очаровать любого, не должно было быть с этим проблем. Но Эдвард уже успел понять, что на самом деле Горацио с трудом сходился с людьми. Он мог улыбаться, шутить, быть приветливым, но никого не подпускал слишком близко. Кроме Арчи, у него не было друзей.

— Переезжай ко мне, — предложил Эдвард.

Горацио и так практически жил у него, и с каждым разом все тяжелее было возвращаться в пустую темную квартиру в те дни, когда они расходились по домам в одиночестве.

— Если ты каждый день будешь высаживать меня за квартал до работы, — усмехнулся Горацио, — это, конечно, будет полезно для моих ног. Но рано или поздно кто-нибудь заметит, так всегда случается.

— Ну и к черту, — отмахнулся Эдвард. — Хватит уже скрывать. Ты выйдешь за меня, мы поселимся вместе...

— Что? — переспросил Горацио.

— Ты выйдешь за меня... — начал было снова Эдвард, но запнулся, осознав, что говорит, и неуверенно переспросил: — Ты выйдешь за меня?

Предложения, конечно, так не делаются. По правилам должен быть дорогой ресторан, свечи, сверкающее бриллиантами кольцо. Они же сейчас стояли в спальне, возле смятой постели, Горацио, только начавший натягивать футболку, и Эдвард в не до конца застегнутой рубашке. Но нельзя было отмотать назад этот момент, нельзя было сказать: «Погоди, не отвечай, я спрошу потом, в более торжественной обстановке». Горацио смотрел на него, широко раскрыв глаза, и молчал.

И Эдвард, никогда раньше не думавший о браке, вдруг понял, что не знает, как жить, если он откажет. Он наконец-то понял, куда вела эта дорога, на которую он так неосмотрительно ступил. Для него все было закономерно, но что, если для Горацио — нет? Эдвард был уже в том возрасте, когда стоит задуматься о семье, но Горацио действительно так молод, захочет ли он связать свою жизнь с человеком старше его почти в два раза?

— Я... — начал было Горацио, запнулся, сглотнул, и Эдварду показалось, что его сердце перестало биться в этот момент. — Да.

— О господи, — выдохнул Эдвард.

Ради всего святого, он уже слишком стар для подобных переживаний, он не влюбленный подросток, чтобы чувствовать так ярко и сильно. Горацио обнимал его, отшвырнув так и не надетую футболку куда-то в сторону, целовал и шептал что-то нежное. На работу они, конечно же, опоздали.

 

Они расписались через две недели, церемония была скромной — только родители Эдварда и Арчи со своей девушкой. Джулия извинялась, но ни она, ни Дэвид не смогли вырваться с работы. Эдвард считал, что это к лучшему. Он и родителей не стал бы звать, но мама бы его не простила, да и Горацио было спокойнее видеть рядом знакомые лица.

В понедельник они вместе приехали на работу, и, собрав весь коллектив, Эдвард объявил, что они с Горацио поженились и принимают поздравления. Сотрудники переглядывались с недоумением на лицах, кто-то неуверенно захлопал, остальные подхватили... Даже Мелани, побледневшая и ошарашенная.

Она пришла к Эдварду в конце рабочего дня и сказала, что хочет уволиться. Эдвард не стал задавать вопросов или делать вид, будто не понимает, что происходит.

— Я дам вам лучшие рекомендации, — пообещал он. — Фостер задолжал мне услугу, могу замолвить слово за вас.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Мелани встала, но остановилась, не дойдя до двери.

— Позвольте один совет, сэр, — сказала она и, после того как Эдвард кивнул, продолжила: — Возьмите на мое место Горацио.

— Он действительно этого достоин? — уточнил Эдвард. Он больше не мог доверять профессиональному мнению Мелани, учитывая ее чувства.

— Да, — ответила она с горькой улыбкой. — И вы это знаете.


End file.
